SONA
by AmberAttackxx
Summary: Michael is locked up in SONA prison. He has to break James Whistler out or Sara & LJ die. Linc tells Michael that Sara is dead. And Michael's world drops. But is she? Or is she really out searching frantically for him?
1. Chapter 1

"She's dead Michael."

Lincoln Burrow's finally managed to get it out. Waiting for his brothers reaction, was what he was scared off.

After Linc tried to play hero, Susan cut Sara's head off to show him The Company means business. That Night, Sara Tancredi's head, was in a box. She was beheaded. The love of Michael Scofield's life was dead. And it was all his fault.

He felt horrible. If he would of never tried to save them, than Sara would be alive.

Michael stood there, frozen. His eyes grew red and teary. His heart pounded. He all the sudden didn't know what life was anymore. He all the sudden didn't want to see the light.

He wanted to sit in a dark room for the rest of his life. He wanted to become antisocial. He didn't look at Linc. Instead, he turned around, on the edge of tears and walked away. Flashbacks ran through his mind like a slideshow.

Sara

Sara

Sara.

"We have to finish this!" Linc screamed at his brother. "Michael, my son! Michael!"

Michael for once wanted to be in Sona. It was the worlds most horrible prisons, or one of them. But he for once wanted to be there. He stormed past the crowd of people. He went to the back of the prison. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He than took out the picture of his Sara, his beautiful Sara, his doctor.

He stared at it. Tears filled his eyes.

He cried. He cried like he never thought he would. He cried till it felt like his throat was stuck and he'll never speak again. He cried like a waterfall never running out of water.

He couldn't take it. He fell to the floor. He hugged the picture. He kissed it. He cried on it.

Never again. Never again, would he find a woman like Sara Tancredi. He'll never know love, like his love for her. God, all he wanted was for her to be alive. For him to die. He couldn't breathe. His heart really was broken.

Hurting her but already being madly in love with her was one thing.

But being with her and falling even more in love with her and losing her after what seemed like 2 days of having her back in his life than losing her was another.

Michael walked out from where he was and back on the yard. He was holding the picture of Sara in his hand.

James Whistler approached him. The man the company wanted. The man he would of traded to have Sara back. Because of this man, Sara was gone.

"Where have you been?" James looked at Michael. He had a strong Australian accent.

Michael looked at him. Not answering for what seemed like the longest. His fist clenched.

"She's dead man." Michael's eyes grew teary. "My baby, my life. She's gone."

James gave him a sad look and sighed. "I'm sorry man. Really. That's horrible for a man to have to go through."

"Do you know? Do you know what it's like?" Michael's voice hinted anger.

"No and I don't want to know. I understand it must be hard. " James responded.

Michael released a bitter chuckle. "Must be hard. I loved her. I had so many plans for us, getting out, trading you for her, than living our lives. But now. Now. Because of you, because I had to be in this Prison with you, they took her! They took her and they killed her! I'd kill you but they have my Nephew!" Michael raised his voice. People began staring.

"What happened to your girlfriend is not my fault!" Whistler snapped back.

"HER NAME WAS SARA! AND SHE WAS A GOOD PERSON!" Michael spat. "And if it wasn't for you, I'd have visitation from her everyday! But for you! FOR YOU! WHO KNOWS WHAT THE HELL YOU DID, THEY TAKE A INNOCENT WOMAN FOR YOU!"

"You're causing a scene, stop." Whistler tried to calm him.

Lechero and his men walked up.

"If we must fight, we settle like men!" He screamed. "You fight; You ask me for the chicken foot, understood?"

Michael stormed off. He hated everything and everyone.

Sara was dead. And he still had to break this man out or LJ would be two.

Michael had to think of a plan. But having Sara's kiss, touch, voice, everything in his mind, was impossible.

He was only hoping the good Lord will take care of her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was storming, raining. She was scared. Her back was covered in blood and cuts from where she was whipped. She was inside an abandoned shack. She had escaped. Escaped for them. The Company.

She looked at the key the guard gave her. The key that cost the guard her life. She slipped it in her pocket.

All she knew was that Michael was in Sona, and that he needed her. She watched outside as it stormed and rained. There was no way she'd make it to any destination with this weather.

She wondered if Michael knew she was never safe. As soon as they took him from her, after he gave it up, she disappeared. She wondered if Michael longed for her as much as she longed for him.

She didn't care. She was going to put her all into finding him. If it kills her, she won't die till she knows he's okay.

Michael walked through the yard the next morning. Looking for a place to be alone. He nearly bumped into T Bag. T Bag had a sly smirk across his face. Michael glared and stepped over but T Bag moved over to.

"Nah ah, pretty. We're gonna talk." T Bag smirked.

"I have nothing to say to you." Michael's expression was blank.

"So you and the pretty doc, huh? She always looked like a woman to use for-" He paused and smirked. "I think you know."

Michael glared.

"So she's gone now, huh? Did you ever get to run up her clock or saving it for the we-"

T Bag was all of the sudden against the wall, Michael's palm tightly around his neck.

"You need to watch the next words that happen to slip out of your mouth. Or so help me, I will rip your tongue out and shove it down your throat." Michael snapped, than he dropped T Bag and walked off.

Linc was waiting impatiently by the fence when Michael came out.

"Thought you'd bail." He said.

Michael smirked. "Why would I bail on freedom?"

But he already knew the answer to that.

"Because of-" Linc began.

"Don't. Look. I'm going to get Whistler out of this Prison and we're going to leave." Michael finished.

"Look man. I'm sorry." Linc Sighed. "If I would have never played hero..." He couldn't finish.

Michael knew Linc was going to blame himself for the rest of his life. He sighed. "They did what they did... to show us. Look man... LJ needs us. We gotta help him."

"What about Sara?" Linc Asked.

"I'll deal with her death personally..." Michael's voice broke. "I need to go. Figure out how to break him out. Than we'll leave. Forever.."

"3 more days man. 3 more days." Linc warned.

"Got it." Michael made his way back to hell.

Sara was in the city now. She thought it was the stupidest thing ever but she tried to remain unknown.

As she was walking through the streets she bumped into a Hispanic woman .

"I'm sorry." Sara said, continuing to walk.

The woman nodded and looked around. Than it hit her. She ran to Sara.

"Excuse me? My name is Sofia Lugo, are you Sara Tancredi?" Sofia asked, her voice surprised.

"Um.." Sara became tense. "No, sorry." She began walking.

Sofia followed. "Please, I know what happened! I know Lincoln Burrows! His brother is trying to break out of a Prison called Sona, they're going to break out my boyfriend James Whistler." She waited for Sara's response.

"Wh-what?" Sara asked. She could barely speak.

"Linc told me that you had been beheaded... your head was in a box." Sofia said, Sara remained quiet.

"Please, let me help you. Let me take you to my house and get you cleaned up."

Sara gulped.

"How do I know you aren't one of them..."

"who?" Sofia was confused.

"Call Lincoln." Sara wanted confirmation.

Sofia nodded and did as told. "Yes, Linc I need you to be at your apartment in an hour. Um, I have S-"

"Stop, they might be tracking the call." Sara swallowed.

"I just need you there." Sofia hung up.

Sara and Sofia went to Sofia's house and Sara got cleaned up.

Michael was in his cell looking out the window, determining the times and ways the guards looked away. He already had a rope latter in his possession. He would drop it in order to get out and run by the time the guards looked away. Michael also noticed a bright light that would make them look away and cause 30 second delay in which they'd make a run across the yard and hop over the fence.

Whistler walked in his cell and sighed. "Michael. Look. I am sorry."

Michael looked at him. "I don't forgive you. But I have to get you out, for my nephews sake." His eyes shifted back outside. "You see, I've figured out that every time at 3:12 a bright light that could blind you because it's caused by the suns reflection will shine that way. But it only lasts for 30 seconds." Michael looked at Whistler and paused for him to take it all in.

"Okay? So?" He was clearly confused.

"We have 30 seconds to go down the latter, and run to the fence." Michael reassured him.

"How on earth do you expect me to do all of that in 30 seconds!" Whistler yelled.

"Hope you're a fast runner." Michael walked out.

Sara was in a tight red long sleeved shirt that hugged her body perfectly. She was also in skinny jeans and a pair of flats. She wasn't use to this kind of style. But it was the only cloths that Sofia had that fit her good. The others were legit breath taking or to small.

Sara was sitting in front of a mirror, while Sofia was flat ironing her hair.

"I know we never met before. But when Linc told me that you had been beheaded, I felt badly about it. I never knew these people wanted my boyfriend so badly that they'd kill to get it. I just don't know why they did that and you're alive."

Sara sighed. Sofia finished the last bit of her hair and clipped her bang back.

"You're very pretty. I must say." Sofia smiled.

"Thank you." Sara smiled back. "And thanks for taking me in. How'd you know who I was?"

"Linc had this picture. Before he gave it to Michael. Plus the mention that you were the daughter of the Governor, I knew. You were in the magazine for winning humanitarian awards."

"Yes." Sara agreed. Her mind now set on Michael having a picture of her.

"Close your eyes please. I'm going to refreshen you." Sara did as told.

Sofia put on golden brown eye shadow on her eyelids. Than on the tip, she went over it with a black eye liner pencil.

"There. How's your back? I cleaned and put the bandages on right, right?"

Sara smiled and stood up, looking at herself in the mirror. "Yes. You did. My back is really sore. But that's just how it's going to be. We should meet with Linc now."

"Of course." Sofia nodded.

They got into the car and drove off to Linc's apartment.

Michael continued to look out the window as he heard Whistlers voice speak up.

"Michael look, I'm sorry for Sara's-" Michael was all of the sudden in his face. "If you ever mention her name again, we will be settling out of these walls." Michael threatened and stormed past him. He went out to the yard and took out his picture and just stared at it.

Memories flooded through him and her beautiful face in his mind..

-"I love you" ; "I love you to Sara"-

-"The first thing they tell you when you take the job is to never fall in love with an inmate"-

-"You needed help and I came to find you"-

- "Sara, I'm glad you came"-

He was snatched out of his thoughts by some of Lechero's men and a tall Spanish man came up to him.

"Scofield!" He snatched the picture. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?" He smirked. "You miss her?"

Michael scowled.

The man stepped closer. "Would you be mad if I stole this and masturbated to it?"

Michael glared harder.

"Ain't she the doctor? She was all over the news for letting these skums out." Another man said.

"Ahaha! So if I get in her pants will she let me out of prison?" The guy smirked.

Michael stood up. "She's not a toy." He went to grab the picture but the man moved his hand away. "What? Is this high school?"

"Sara. The one that's dead, right?" The man tore the picture in half, than shredded it to little pieces. "Cry." He threw it to the ground.

Michael wanted to. Seeing that's the only thing he had of her. He felt his heart drop as he watched the pieces fall to the floor. He felt angered to. But now wasn't the time to fight. Seeing it was so close to getting out of this prison.

Time was running out, and Michael had to do something.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara waited impatiently as Sofia knocked on Linc's door.

Both the girls heard on the other side of the door an "Okay, 5:00, got it." Than Linc answered.

His phone dropped as soon as he saw Sara. Sara blinked once or twice and put on a smile.

"She's alive... Linc." Sofia said putting both her arms on his forearms and backing up.

"I found her."

Sara walked in after them and shut the door. "Hi, Linc."

"Sa-Sara!" Linc finally found his voice. "It can't be... your head was in a box... Michael thinks you're dead...-"

"Michael thinks I'm what! Lincoln. Give me the car keys."

"Sara you can't go. It's dangerous. These people will keep an eye out and kidnap you again." Linc said, sighing.

"Lincoln. I want those keys. I need to see him. I need to." Sara begged.

"Sara, I can't." Linc sighed.

"I need to see him! Damn it! He think's I'm dead!" Sara cried.

Sofia sighed and threw her the keys to her car. "Linc, let her. She wants to see him. Let her."

Linc sighed. "If you aren't back in 2 hours, I'm coming." Linc warned.

Sara nodded and ran off to the car, hopping in and driving to Sona.

Michael sat in his cell, the little bits of the picture scattered around his bed that he managed to pick up, just staring at them, trying to put it back together.

"Just think of it as a puzzle." Michael heard a voice say. He turned to see Alex Mahone standing there. He looked horrible. No sleep, barely anything to live off of.

"Wish it was as easy as it sounds." Michael responded and got up. He partly blamed Alex for Sara's death. If Alex would of never tooken Sara to jail, they'd be on a boat, forever at peace.

"How are we getting out?" Alex asked. He seemed shaky.

"We" Michael repeated. "We." He repeated again. In a tone that said all but the positive.

"You got to get me out." Alex begged.

"No I don't." Michael responded. "I don't have to do nothing. All I have to do is get James out and avenge Sara's death."

"Michael please. I need you." Alex begged more. His voice raising.

"You need to keep it down." Michael remained calm. "I could careless if you rotted in here." He sneered and stormed past him.

Sara finally arrived to the prison. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw how scary looking it was. She slowly got out of the car and made her way to what was supposedly visitation.

"Um, hello." Sara said as she looked at the man. "I'm here to visit a inmate."

"You going in, or visiting the fence?" The man asked.

"Um, the difference?" She asked nervously.

"Well in, you will be escorted by Lecheros men and into his lounge. He will confirm your identity and send the prisoner you wish to see to you. Out, if you touch or hand him anything, the guards will ask you not to."

"Um.. is it safe in?"

"Past the door opening, no guards will be escorting you. Just the men."

Sara gulped nervously.

"And you'll have approximately 30 minutes per visit."

Sara signed in. "Okay.." She walked toward the door.

"For your sake, I hope those pants were hard to get on. Men will go crazy in there for you." He winked.

Sara became uncomfortable.

As she walked through the gate for surely two men were waiting. They grabbed her arm and dragged her up a latter where she was thrown onto a couch.

"Name." One man said.

"Sa-Sara.." She was shaking.

"Inmate."

"Mich-Michael Scofield.

Lechero walked in and looked at Sara, a sly grin came across his face. "What may I do for you today, my lady?"

A group of men followed him in. Sara paid no attention to them, but T Bag, stared at her until his eyes broke.

Lechero sat by her . "And who are you here for."

Sara inched away not making eye contact. "Michael Scofield.."

"Theodore!"

Sara's head shot up.

"Yes, boss?" He grinned as Sara looked at him.

"Get Scofield for me. Now!" Lechero demanded.

Sara stood up. She was even more shaken than she was when they grabbed her.

Another woman was in the back, standing around in her bra and panties. "Lechero! Come on!"

"I'm on my way. Now young lady, if my men give you problems you talk to Sam." He went back to the girl.

Sara looked at Sam. He didn't look like a nice jolly guy either. Than sat back down as the other men stared at her.

T Bag walked up to Michael and tapped him on the shoulder. "You will never guess who's sitting in Lechero's lounge right now."

Michael's expression stayed blank.

"Little miss doctor pretty herself. Turns out your little girlfriend isn't dead at all."

"You're lying." Michael snapped. "YOURE LYING!"

T Bag laughed. "If you must say. She's looking better than ever and If you don't go in there and see her than I might get a piece of that myself. Lechero's orders to get you pretty. You got about 25 minutes and your little girly is gonna have to leave.

Michael ran to Lechero's lounge and to his surprise sat Sara. Looking more beautiful than ever.

She stood up that instant and looked at him.

At that moment everything and everyone disappeared. He never stopped himself from running up to her and wrapping her up in his arms like new candy being wrapped in candy wrappers. She winced in pain from her back but wanted this moment. Wanted every bit of him all over her despite the pain.

"Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara Sara!" It's like he couldn't say her name enough. He gently put her down and pulled her into a kiss. "Oh God, Sara." He kissed her again. "I thought you were dead." He kissed her all over her face and on the lips at least a thousand times. "Oh Sara.."

Sara clung onto him and never let there eyes drift away. She kissed him again. "I needed to see you... I needed you.. I love you."

Michael pulled her into a hug. Hearing her say those words made his day. "What happened, I mean... they took you... they killed you.."

"No. I escaped. A guard gave me the key... I found Lincoln.. and I needed to find you.."

He tightened the hug. "I was going to live in regret for the rest of my life.."

She kissed the side of his mouth. And whispered in his ear. "You look horrible... are they treating you well..?"

Michael looked at her and from that she saw in his eyes the answer. She kissed him passionately and deeply.

"What happened Sara... did they hurt you..?"

"They whipped me... in the back... so every bit of this hug hurts."

Michael loosened the grip on the hug. "I'm so sorry I-"

"Please, no, hug me. Please." And that's what he did. "I love you Sara... I will never find a girl like you..."

Sara smiled. She loved him to.

They both spent at least 10 minutes hugging when-

They both snapped back to reality and realized everyone staring.

"It's time to go, sweets." One man grinned.

Michael pulled Sara closer. "I'll go with her. With you all."

"Don't trust us, Scofield?" Sam pulled out a knife and held it to Michael. "Say goodbye to her and let me escort her out, or she may never see you again."

"I don't trust you!" Michael yelled.

"No please, I'll go." She kissed Michael one more time and held his face in her hands. "Stay alive for me."

Michael pressed his lips to hers again and pulled her into a last hug. "Linc will tell you everything." He whispered in her ear.

Sam escorted her out as she went back to Linc.

Michael was now in his cell smiling on and off from ear to ear. He'd wish the reunion was better though. He'll make it up to her. He will. He loves her but there is so little you can do around with men like these. He didn't wanna arouse her in anyway shape or form or the other men would get excited. The last thing he wanted was the reason she got raped. All he could think about was her, and how when he'd get out, thats what he's aiming for.


	4. Chapter 4

It was time.

Time to escape.

Michael got the rope latter and hung it off his window, not yet letting it go.

Sara, Linc & Sofia should be waiting on the other side of the fence.

Whistler walked into the room. "How do you plan on hanging this and running? Everyone will see."

"I have an idea. But you're going to have to play along." Michael responded. "Sara's dead."

"No, she was here yesterday!" Whistler said.

"I know, but we'll say that this morning you got her killed. Which will result to a fight. I'll throw the chicken foot down, and when everyone's gathered outside to watch us, we'll be gone." Michael smirked.

"Okay." Whistler nodded. "But suppose that we can't make it in time, we'll have to fight, and one of us will have to die."

"Have some faith." Michael patted him on the shoulder. "Now, lets go. It's almost 3:00. We'll have 15 minutes to do this."

Both the men walk out to the yard. "Alright, now follow my lead. I want you to say you had Sara killed, and I'll flip. Go." Michael walked ahead.

"Michael, I need you to know something." Whistler said, loud enough for Lechero's men to hear.

Michael turned and gave him a questioning look.

"Your girlfriend... I had her killed this morning. It doesn't seem fair that she's free while your nephew is trapped." He sneered.

"You're lying! She was just here yesterday!" Michael kept calm, but showed he was panicked. "I don't believe you!"

"She's dead Michael! I killed her! Your brother will for surely come to visitation to tell you! I KILLED HER!" Whistlers voice grew angry. "I killed her!"

Michael walked up and gently grabbed him by the throat, but making it look hard. "IF WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME IS THE TRUTH-" His eyes grew teary "I THOUGHT FOR WEEKS I HAD LOST HER! AND NOW YOU-" He swallowed. "KILLED HER!" He pushes him.

Lechero walked up. "Michael, if you want a fight , we settle like men!" He handed Michael the chicken foot. "If you want a fight, there is nothing to go back to."

"Go ahead Michael." Whistler smirked. "

"If she's dead... then I have NOTHING to go back to!" Michael threw down the chicken foot in anger.

"I don't understand though. First you is friends than you is enemies." Lechero said, suspiciously.

Michael glared at the man. "HE KILLED THE WOMAN I LOVE! HE HAD HER KILLED! I LOVED HER!"

Lechero smirked a little. "The girl who was here yesterday?"

"Yes... Michael gulped angrily.

"So she's dead. And now fight. My friend up here, she seems to like you." He sneered a little.

Michael shot a glare at Lechero. "Than she can keep dreaming. Sara is the only woman I will ever love. The only one I want. Dead or not, I'm not available." With that Michael stormed off.

15 minutes later all the men where outside screaming for Whistler and Michael's fight.

Meanwhile, Michael and Whistler where down the louder, and they bolted to make it to the fence in 30 seconds.

30 seconds later they had made it, but the bright light was still there. Michael got a little confused, but him and Whistler jumped the fence anyways.

They had walked to the beach, and than, they heard the alarms from a distance sound, so they ran.

They got far enough away and arrived to the beach, were there was a parked jeep, Lincoln, Sofia, and Michael's beautiful Sara.

They hadn't noticed at first, but than Sofia looked and saw her boyfriend. "James!" She ran to him and gave him a hug.

A black van pulled up. A black haired woman with bright blue eyes and two bodyguards came out holding LJ.

Sara stopped in her tracks when she saw this woman, gave Michael a "I'm doomed" Look, than hid behind the jeep.

"Trade time." Gretchen, or "Susan" demanded.

Sofia glared. "Trade time?"

"Yes, trade time. Whistler for LJ." She took out a gun.

Sofia gasped. "What's this all about, James?" She looked at Whistler.

"Sofia.. I-"

"Save it. Sofia your boyfriend is part of our plan. And I'm going to need you to hand him over." Gretchen demanded.

"Wait, not until I get answers., and the coordinates?" Sofia looked at James. "Or was it a lie?"

"I don't have them Sofia." He paused. "It was a lie."

"Screw you." Sofia backed up.

"Sofia-" He reached his hand out.

"No, you're not who you say you are."

Lincoln walked up and grabbed Whistlers arm. "We need to make a trade quick. In case you haven't heard, there's police sirens headed our way." He sneered.

"You can have LJ, when you give me James." Gretchen sneered back.

"LJ comes to us. FIRST." Lincoln sneered again.

Gretchen smirked. "Okay. Go."

LJ quickly made his way to his dad and hugged him tightly.

James went to Gretchen. "Lets go."

"I need to talk to Sofia." He demanded.

"She doesn't want to talk to you!" The bodyguards grabbed Whistler and went in the van, than left.

"Alright. Let's get in. we may have to lap sit." Lincoln smirked at Sara and Michael.

They shrugged and with that Michael got in, Sara on his lap.

"Linc, the roads may be blocked off. We won't be able to drive for long." Sofia said.

Michael got his phone out. "Plan B, then." He called Sucre.

"Hey, papi." Sucre greeted.

"Hey, I need you on that boat were we said to meet. We'll start swimming-" Everyone looked at Michael like he was crazy. "And you know were to meet us."

"Got it papi. I'll be there."

"Swim?" Sofia, LJ, Sara and Linc said at once.

"It's the only way. Come on. Or we might as well go back to jail. Who knows were they'll take you girls."

They all got out.

"Michael.. this is going to be really hard for me. I'm not a fast swimmer." Sara sighed.

Michael grabbed her hand. "I'll pull you along, I won't let go. You just have to put effort in, okay?"

Sara nodded.

They all started swimming.

As they arrive to a legit tiny island, they all try their hardest to get on it, Michael sits Sara on his lap, LJ & Linc stand, and Sofia sits.

About 10 minutes later, a boat comes up, Sucre is in it.

Everyone gets in.

Michael gives Sucre a high five. "Glad you made it man."

Sucre starts driving. "Me too papi." He smiles.

"I thought you were dead, Sara.." LJ said, "I mean, I heard them-" Sara looked at LJ "I heard them kill you.."

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "They took me to a barn and whipped me. The guard gave me a key. So I left. It's pretty convenient that they wouldn't have a choice but to keep you alive to get what they wanted. With me gone, they'd for surely keep you alive."

"I never thought of it like that." LJ said. "That's smart." He smiled coyly.

She smiled back and nodded. "You could say that. But there is many other ways you could describe that situation."

"Like how?"

"It could also be betrayal. I left you alone while they tortured you." She shrugged.

LJ hugged her. "I'd rather you leave than die. Uncle Mike was devastated from what dad told me. He said that Michael got much paler after he broke the news to him and he walked away looking really weak."

Sara hugged LJ back and sighed. "Aw.."

"He really loves you, Sara. I don't think nothing will change that either. And oh." LJ reaches in his back pocket and pulls out the origami rose. "I found this lying on the floor before they took you to the barn. I think you may want this back."

Sara smiled. "Thank you, LJ." She took it. It was all damp and messed up.

Michael looked over at LJ and Sara, and smiled. Seeing Sara alive and still holding that rose made his day better than anything.

Linc was sitting in the front of the boat, looking out.

Sofia walked up and sat by him and smiled. "Linc. Tell me something... you really going to take me to London?"

Linc laughed. "If it's truly what you want, than yes. I'm going to take you to London."

She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

He laid his head on her head.

After about 15 minutes, they made it to land.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we finally going to go in that boat?" Sara asked urgently.

Michael laughed. "If that's what you really want, than of course we are."

Sara smiled and hugged Michael. "Plus, you're sort of on the run again."

Michael smirked. "It's been a week, they still haven't found me."

Sara laughed. "Well, my stuff is packed."

Michael kisses her on the forehead and nodded. "Okay."

LJ and Linc came outside of the deck with their luggage.

"Sooo?" LJ smiled wide. "Where's the boat?"

"Sucre is bringing it. He said it was an old boat that his dad gave him. It's similar to a yacht." Michael nodded.

Sofia came out with what seemed like one thousand cases of luggage. "THANKS for the help, boys!"

LJ and Linc immediately came and helped her. "Sorry." Linc smiled shyly.

Sofia laughed. "Whatever."

A couple of minutes later they heard a motor approaching. A Medium sized boat and a tiny boat appeared at the doc.

Sucre was in the bigger boat while his fiancée, Maricruz was in the tinier boat.

They were laughing hard as if they were racing.

"Whoa man... you sure he's giving that thing to us?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah. There's two bedrooms and a couch. It's a nice boat."

"That's why I asked." Linc smirked.

Sucre pulled up and got out, and threw Michael the keys. "Good luck man. If you run into trouble. The website."

Michael nodded. "Of course. You take care man." He patted his shoulder. But don't worry about a thing, because this isn't going to be the last time we see each other."

Sucre smiled. "Good." He hugged Michael, high fived both LJ and Linc, nodded at Sofia, and hugged Sara. "you all take care."

"You to." Everyone said back, waving as Sucre got in the tiny boat with Maricruz and they rode off.

"You all ready?" Michael asked softly.

Everyone nodded.

Linc grabbed both his and Sofia's luggage's, having to come back a couple of times for Sofia's.

LJ, Sara & Michael loaded up onto the boat with their things.

Linc started the boat and started steering it. They started to move slowly.

Sara walked out on the deck and sighed softly. She smiled as the wind blew threw her hair. Than closed her eyes at the feeling.

All of the sudden two firm arms wrapped tightly around her and a head rested on her shoulder from behind.

"Michael." She smiled, leaning back on him.

"You know in the titanic movie when Rose is standing in the very front leaning over and Jack is behind her?" He whispered in her ear.

Sara shivered slightly, smirking a little. "Mhm."

"Shall we?" He smiled, guiding her to the front of the boat.

Sara stepped up, and as the boat moved faster she felt like she'd fall over. Michael quickly but gently wrapped his arms securely around her.

"I love you, Sara."

Sara looked at Michael and smiled. "I love you to."

"I was so scared... Scared that you were really gone.. I had this picture, of you with a newspaper, I took it with me everywhere I went... legit, everywhere. Than, when I took it out to look at you, these people took it from me, and ripped it." Michael pauses, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. "I thought it was all I had left of you. But they ripped it. I picked up as many of the small pieces as possible... and tried putting it back together. But, it was nearly impossible."

Sara turned around, not moving from her spot, or position, and looked down at Michael. She stroked his cheek and sighed, then stepped down, now looking up at him. "That's horrible... but if you think about it, I wasn't happy in the picture. I was miserable. It may of been the only thing, but I wasn't happy. Now, now I am. Don't worry about a thing. I'm alive. I'm well." She smiled.

"Thank God... I love you so much Sara. Words can't show it. I never loved anyone. You're the only woman I ever loved.. You're my soul mate. I'm grateful that God made you for me. I'm glad I went to Prison. If I could take anything back, I don't think I'd change a thing."

Sara smiled. "Come here." She pulled him down and they began kissing.

Linc was left the boat on automatic to drive itself for a while.

"I'm glad you're alive kid." Linc smiled at his son.

LJ laughed. "Me to."

They hugged. Linc sighed and laid his head on his sons shoulder. "I love you LJ."

"I love you to dad." LJ responded.

As Linc was holding his son, he saw Sofia pacing around. She seemed nervous, or upset.

"Hold on bud." Linc got up and went to her.

"Hey." Linc stood against the door frame. "You alright?"

"Um yeah, I'm good." She smiled.

"You're pacing?" Linc raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Yeah." She sighed and sat. "I'm thinking. I never knew James was a bad man... I thought he loved me... But, I don't know. All the things I found out...-" She paused.

Linc sat next to her. "You got to learn to let go. I mean, it was wrong to lie to you, but, he was just a bad guy in general."

Sofia nodded and looked at Linc. "I'm glad you got your son back."

He nodded. "Thank you."

They sat and stared at each other for a while, than Linc stood up, but before he got all the way up-

Sofia pulled him down and kissed him.

He kissed back, hesitantly putting his hands on her waist.

She smiled and pulled away. "I really wanted to do that."

Linc smiled to. "I'm glad you did."

3 months later they were all across the boarder.

LJ was in school, Lincoln pulled weeds for some of the neighbors, Sofia cleaned houses, Sara was again a Doctor (part time) and Michael got a part time job as a engineer.

They lived in apartments, Lincoln got LJ one to, while him and Sofia stayed in one, Sara and Michael stayed in another. Right across from each other.

Michael opened the door in exhaustion. "Honey?" He looked around and sighed. She wasn't home yet. He pulled out a soft pouch and took out a silver ring.

A couple of hours later, it was around midnight, Sara walked in half asleep. She looked upset and exhausted. He hair was curly in a ponytail, and she looked like the first time he saw her in Fox River. ID Tag, White coat, dress pants, a button shirt, and old shoes.

"Hey, Sara, you okay?" Michael took her in his arms. "You were gone for hours."

"I started today at 5:00. We lost a patient in surgery today. I feel bad. His wife seemed like she wanted to kill herself right there..." She sighed and rested her head against his chest. "How was your day?"

"It was normal. Boss nagging me. Lucy hitting on me..." Michael stopped.

Sara sneered. "She really needs to back off.." A hint of jealously in her voice.

Michael smiled and hugged her tighter. "I have something for you."

Sara looked at him.

"Close your eyes." And she did.

Michael went and got the ring, he then knelt down on one knee before her and smiled. "Open." The ring was in plain sight.

Sara opened her eyes and it looked as if she'd pass out. She put her hands over her mouth to muffle a scream. "Michael!"

He stood up and looked down at her. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" She squealed and jumped in his arms.

He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god... yes! Oh Thank you God!"

Linc walked in with a tad bit of anger. "Shh Sara! It's midnight and you're squealing!"

Sofia walked beside him.

Sara and Michael ignored him, hugging and kissing continuously.

Sofia smiled. "He purposed."

"What?" Linc asked.

"Look at the way they're holding each other. He purposed."

Linc smirked. "Well then."

Sofia smiled.


End file.
